


Not the wrong number

by orphan_account



Series: Photography [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick pick, Dirty Talk, Lewd pictures, M/M, Nudes, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon sent a picture to the right number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the wrong number

He hadn't meant to send it. He didn't even know how he managed to send it. Conner's cheeks heated up and he felt his face go red. 

 

 He just sent a dick pic to his best friend. And it was clearly him in the picture. His eyes blown wide and his cheeks a rose shade. Wearing only his leather jacket. His hand wrapped around his hard dick. 

 

  He didn't mean to send it to anyone. He had just got the bright idea of taking the picture. He knew he was hot, and he was a bit of a narcissist. 

 

 But, he had sent it. Kon started in horror at his cell phone screen. The picture, in the text forum that was as listed "Tim Drake". 

 

His phone buzzed and he almost dropped it.

 

  > ?? Wrong number 

 

 >> No 

 

 He replied, because he hadn't meant to send it to anyone. There was no number.  Kon winced at his stupidity realizing what the text implied. 

 

 He went to correct his mistake and tell Tim that he hadn't meant to send it to anyone at all, when it buzzed again. 

 

 > That's really hot. 

 

  Kon blinked and checked the name at the top of the cell phone , checking for the 100th time that it was in fact Tim. He bit his lip. Was Tim .. Interested? I mean obliviously , he did say it was hot, and he did think it was meant for him. 

 

 >> Thanks

 

 He replied. He gulped and his hand were shaky. His fingers felt numb. 

 

> I'm horny. 

 

 Kon almost dropped his phone again. Because Tim Drake did not say things like " I'm Horny"  

 

> Can I have another picture? 

 

 Kon shivered. He hadn't even meant to send the first pic. He licked his lips and pulled down his pants. Leaning back against his bed. He took his semi hard-on in his large hand and stroked it a few times before snapping a close up of his hand warped around his cock.

This one he meant to send. 

 

>Fuck I wanna jerk you off so bad. You look so big. 

 

Kon pumped his dick and whimperd. The image of Tim's small but callused hands, wrapped around his cock , was etched in his head.

 

>> want you to put more than your hands on it. 

 

 Kon sent the text, feeling halfway between turned on and scared out of his mind, because who knows how Tim could react. 

 

 > Do you want my lips on your hard-on? Want me to suck you off, you're so big, bet I couldn't fit all of you in me. I would try though. Try to suck all of your cock, I wanna chock on that dick. 

 

 Kon moaned as read the text. God, Tim was Filthy. He was lewd, he was , fuck he was turning kon on so bad. 

 

 > > would you let me fuck your face ? 

 

 Kon pressed send before he could regret the text. He jerked his hips up and down fucking his fist.

 

 > No, but I'll let you fuck my ass. 

 

 Kon chocked. He re-read the sentence a million times and humped his open palm.  He pictured Tim's sweet little ass spread wide and ready to be fucked open until he was loose. 

 

 >> Ugh. I want to fuck you so bad Tim. Want to spread your legs and have my way with you. 

 

 Kon could not believe what he was typing. He couldn't believe that he was jerking off and sexting his best friend.

 

 > I'm fingering myself.  I want to ride your dick. I want you to use me kon. 

 

 Conner thought he was gonna cry. He moaned and thrust into his slick hand. Pre-cum drizzling from the top of his cock. 

 

 > Fuck, dude. I am so hard. I wanna cum

 

  Kon could barely type. He was amazed he could get that much out. 

 

 >> want you to cum inside ny ass kon. Want you to use me like a sex toy, want you to fuck my tight little ass and spill inside me. I want to feel your cum drip down my thighs. 

 

 Kon did cry. He moaned and bucked his hips and shuddered. God, Tim was fucking filthy and kon was so hard and his balls were so tight. 

 

 >> Fuck you are so naughty Tim. Gonna fill you up, you dirty little sex fiend. I'll make you my whore.  

 

  Kon was running on arousal and passion. In any other state of mind he would have never sent that text. No one in their right mind would tell Tim MotherFucking Drake they ere going to make him their whore, unless they had a death wish. 

 

 >> I'll be your slut.  Let you take me from behind and pull my hair. Let you spank my ass while you pound my body into the wall with your yummy cock. 

 

He couldn't help it, Kon came. He came all over himself and moaned. His face bright red and his cock raw from his hand. 

 

>> I came. 

 

 He sent the text. he felt fucking  delirious. Kon was pretty sure this is what bliss feels like. 

 

 > Send me a picture. 

 

 Kon's face got redder. Which was amazing because if was already so fucking heated. He licked his lips and snapped a picture of his spent cock covered in jizz and all the cum pooling on his six pack. He pressed send before he could have regrets. 

 

> That is so fucking hot Conner. I want to lick it all off your body. Want to taste you in my mouth. 

 

 Kon felt his dick twitch. He couldn't go again. He would fucking die if he did, he scolded his cock. 

 

 > kon, I just came all over the bat computer 

 

 He thinks he almost has a heart attack. Tim was in the bat cave sexting him. Tim had jerked off in the bat cave and came on the computer. Fuck. What if Batman found out ? 

 

 > I'm licking it clean. 

 

 And with that mental image kon no longer cared if batman found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment. Comments keep me alive guys.


End file.
